A computing device may generally comprise a plurality of functional units, peripheral connections, and user interfaces, for example, one or more memory storage devices, microprocessors, audio/video processors, display screens, input/output ports, etc. As such, conventional computing device may have a preconfigured set of functional units, peripheral connections, and user interfaces for a given application. For example, the computing device may be configured for meeting computing performance metrics, for harsh elemental environments, for extreme temperatures, for portability, for integration, for high security, and/or for any other application. Conventional computing devices, systems, and configurations are insufficient to provide the ability to accommodate for a broad range of applications with a single computing device. As such, devices, systems, and methods for allowing a computing device to be employed in a broad range of applications are needed.